Electric toothbrushes generally comprise a cleaning tool which is connected to a handle. The cleaning tool comprises a stem and a brush head bearing bristles for brushing teeth. The brush head comprises a static section which is connected to the stem, and at least one moveable section which is moveable relative to the static section, for example with one of a reciprocating, oscillating, vibrating, pivoting or rotating motion, to impart a brushing movement to bristles mounted thereon. The stem houses a drive shaft which couples with a transmission unit within the handle. The transmission unit is in turn connected to a motor, which is driven by a battery housed within the handle. The drive shaft and the transmission unit convert rotary or vibratory motion of the motor into the desired movement of the moveable section of the brush head relative to the static section of the brush head.
It is known to incorporate into an electric toothbrush an assembly for generating a jet of fluid for interproximal cleaning. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,522,384 describes an electric toothbrush in which the handle of the toothbrush defines a fluid chamber for storing a liquid such as water, and a slidable cover for enabling the fluid chamber to be accessed for replenishment by a user. A fluid path connects the fluid chamber to a nozzle located on a static portion of the brush head. A pump located within the fluid path is actuated upon user operation of an actuator on the handle to pump fluid from the fluid chamber to the nozzle for release under pressure from the nozzle.